Races and cultures
Races and cultures are those groups of people or other organisms that belong to the same species,on various worlds across the universe. Races and species Accusect Accusects are aliens with a perfect accuracy.Other info is unknown.ThoranxR belongs to this race. Aguasonidan Aguasonidans are the species Soundwave comes from. They are made out of water, only the face and a big mouth are not made of water. Arachnichimp Arachnichimps are six-limbed blue-colored monkeys with great agility and the ability to project webbing from their back part.Their advanced form looks like a purple gorilla with six eyes,and 4 spider-like legs on their backs. Bulio Is the race from wich Titanium Tusk comes from.They are a comnbination of an elephant and a bull.Having long sharp horns coming from the sides of their mouth.Experts in ramming gainst enemies and perfect for physical attacks. Cabecas de Pedra Cabecas de Pedra is a powerful race.They have grate super strength similar to Fourarms,and can project sonic waves by clapping.Mountain Hands belongs to this race.Their aspect is similar to Goop. Cervellon The species of Brainfreeze comes from. They are super geniuses, for they have created a city (with electricity) with ice and other small elements found on their planet. Cubehead's species An unnamed species,from which Cubehead comes from.They are capable of projecting squares,circles and varoius shapes.They are said to be experts in geometry. Datian A race of computer-headed aliens,capable of shooting data beams,saving or erasing anything in thier heads and flying.They look like old-fashioned computers. Derreteir The species of Acidrain. The species itself is the ball in Acidrain's chest. They can take any substance and make it their body. Ectonurite Ghostfreak's species,a ghost-genie like alien race with macabrous origins.They are severly damage by sunlight,as such they sometimes use a second layer of gray skin for protection.They currently live and are more powerful in the darkness.This race can develop powers such as Possesion,telekinesis,telepathy,levitation and more.They can survive in space and can turn intangible and invisible.They have various tendrils coming form their chest. Ectotropian A Hybrids race,combination of Ectonurite and Petrosapien.They seem to have dark purple skin and retain many physical Ectonurite characteristics,as well as varoius powers altough the extent is unknown.They can also shoot crystals from their body. Esqueletan Bonecrusher's species. These species never die, and they use their powers to revive the many dead creatures on their planet. Farfallan Galavancalamar Gemidites Gourmand A little cute,yet hungry species.They have either green skin and white chest,or have all their body green colored with dark spots all over it.They tend to bve very hungry and will extend four-elongable tendrils from their mouth to gather their food.They can transform what they ate into projectils and shoot them form their mouth. Griffonite Imonian The species Magnetosphere comes from. They use their magnetic ability to make tunnels in their iron ore planet. Komanian Are a race of blue humanoid beings with four arms.They are very mysterious and have four rare symbles,one on each hand,each symbol gives them untold power.They are not capable of sustaining themselves on physical battles.Thunderstorm belongs to this race. Magica They are Magical beings.Their abilities include:creating vortexes,boundaries, using dark energy, manipulating the 4 elements and telekinesis.Their powers limits up to telekinesis. Omithian Omithian is a race of black-skinned beings with ears like a bat.They can fly with thier wings as fast as Jetray.They can shoot lasers out of their eyes and wings.Angel is from this race. Osmosian A human like race from the Andromeda galaxy,has from 4 to 6 little horns on their heads.They are capable of absorbing varoius types of energy and genetic material,as well as absorbing those properties from non-living matter.They are the second most powerful species shown on the show. Ben's alien, GoldHead is half Crystalsapien. Pearlsapien A Robotic alien born from the metallic soil of Terraina. They are gifted with the book of Nature and has the ability to teleport. They are known to be the fastest creature in 12 galaxies. Ben's Ultratrix's alien, Psychopomp is of the above known race. Petrosapien Diamond-based humanoid aliens.They seem to be made either of blue or green crystals.This race seems to be indestructible,yet enough force or sonic waves could shatter them as glass will do.They are somewhat related to the Crystalsapien race. Phasmonourites Creatures of Darkness, Ethereal and creepy, the creatures live on Planet called Spiritualia X planet. Ben has an alien called Deathvoid which is of the Phasmonourites. Poseidonians Poseidonians's name derived from Poseidon, the ruler of the sea in Greek Myth. They live on planet Orinico and Poseidonia. Streamlined and agile in sea, the Poseidonian spent their time in sea. Their Ultimate form has coat of Zoid (a mineral not found on any planet except Pyros and Orinico). Charybdis is of the race. Prypiatosian-B A race of powerful,yet mortal aliens with a red-radioactive body.They can abosrb and generate grate amounts of radiation either toxic or burning.They can grow in size depending of the amount of energy absorbed.Their powers can be shortened by water. Pulo's Pulo's are orange ball-like beings capable of shooting quills from their bodies and rolling fst like Cannonbolt.Fluffball is a Pulo's. Pyronite Pyronites are molten-rock bodied humanoid aliens that live on star named Pyros.They are totally immune to heat and therefore can project fire and heat on various forms,and can even fly via a form of geokinesis by controlling the rock and igniting them,using them as a surfboard while on mid-air. Scary Crawly Splice's race An unnamed race,capable of tranforming their hands into knive-like weapons. Splixson A race integrated by little dog-eared black and white-skinned beings.A Splixson has not much strength and could be killed by enough force,but witha disadvantage like that,God didn't leave them powerless and gave them the ability to duplicate themselves without limit.Altough when duplicating,the clones are all connected ,and so if one dies,all of them die. Superpedrian Are stone-bodied humanoid aliens.They are made of pure stone,and can shapeshift theyre hands into weapons,and can bring stone structures to life.They can fly too.Gargoyle is from this race. Tetramand Tetramand are four-armed humanoid beings with red armored skin and superhuman strength.They can live on desserts. Tique-taque Tique-taque is a mysterious race of aliens that can manipulate time.They have a black humanoid body and a clock for head.They are capable of un-hypnotizing people. Sness Is a species of humanoid aliens that can become invisible.This race was introduced by Roxas103. Vulpimancer Vulpimancer are canine-like bestial beings that walk on four feets and have gills on their neck that replave their eyes.This gills act as thermograph sensors,sensing heat,which serves while on nocturne environments.They can run very fast with their gorilla-like arms and exist various sub-species of either orange,grey or blue skin. Xylopyron The species Forestfire comes from. They use their ability to look like trees to avoid predators. Teams,Organizations and groups Aqua Industries A corporation focused on the production of purified water,appears in the episode Radio of Zack 10 (Series). Forever Knights A secret organization composed of knight-like soldiers and leaders,decided to kill a dragon-like map maker.And know vowing to kill his entire planet. Horror Force A villanous team composed of dark and macabrous beings,that joined Timeking. Ironworks A malevolous corporation that produces technological weaponry for villains,with hidden interests not revelated yet. Omni-Knights Obviously they are the counterpart of the Forever Knights.They appear on Zack 10 (Series). FOTO An organization of aliens which search for the Ultratrix and other trixes. Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Multiple Series Category:Characters